The present invention is directed to a dowel assembly for use as an anchor, particularly in light and hollow structural material, and includes a metal mesh or expanded metal sleeve for receiving a hardenable mass and an anchor member.
Anchors using a hardenable mass are provided by the adhesive connection of the hardenable mass with a borehole wall and by a positive lock afforded by the hardenable mass entering in cavities or openings in the receiving material in which the borehole is formed. In such an anchor, uncontrolled flow of the hardenable mass before it hardens must be prevented, particularly in materials having large cavities or openings. In DE-0S 2 615 316, a hardenable mass is introduced into a screen-like sleeve formed of a plastics material net. Basically, the hardenable mass remains in the sleeve with the net expanding in the region of any cavities or openings. The inherent stiffness of such a sleeve formed of net material is quite low, so that the sleeve has to be stiffened by a support member introduced into the sleeve and, as a result, considerable additional effort is required for the placement of the sleeve.
Other screen-like sleeves utilized in the same manner have been formed of a wire grid. The formation of a wire grid into a screen-like sleeve is very expensive, since the individual wires must be prevented from being disentangled in the edge region of a blank forming the sleeve, whereby fringed edges are formed in the wire grid.